The present invention relates to novel processes for making certain betaine derivatives referred to hereinafter as "phosphobetaines". More specifically, the invention relates to processes for making amphoteric and switterionic betaine surfactants having at least one phosphorus-containing anion in the molecule.
Betaines and certain substituted betaines are known in the art but the specific phosphobetaines made in accordance with the process of the instant invention have been found to be particularly useful. Thus, the phosphobetaines made by the present invention exhibit outstanding foaming, viscosity-building, wetting, cleansing, detergency, anti-static and emulsifying properties and are therefore useful in industrial applications calling for high performance surface active agents. The compounds are also highly stable species and are extremely well tolerated by human tissue, i.e., they exhibit exceptionally low ocular irritation and oral toxicity, and are therefore eminently suited and useful as surface active agents in personal care compositions.